


music shops, coffee, and you

by cafemints



Series: ♡ eri and mari's commission for a cause [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music Store, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, jongho doesn't know how to ask yeosang out, relatable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafemints/pseuds/cafemints
Summary: Monday. Jongho meets Yeosang.Tuesday. He can’t stop thinking about him.Wednesday. Yeosang comes back.Thursday. Jongho - and yet again - fails to ask him out.Friday.Well,this is just when it all begins.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang
Series: ♡ eri and mari's commission for a cause [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704280
Comments: 10
Kudos: 122





	music shops, coffee, and you

**Author's Note:**

> [♡]. . . commissioned by [shiyue](https://twitter.com/squishteez) for the [eri and mari's commission for a cause](https://twitter.com/hwacafes/status/1247794726868103170?s=20)! (if you wanna read the other au's we did, they can be found under that link!) 
> 
> _links u may ignore...unless?:[moodboard](https://twitter.com/hwacafes/status/1249332654664609792?s=20) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/aurorahs) | [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/orbyts)_

Monday. Jongho sits comfortably on the stool behind the counter, his hand wrapped around the half-empty cup of iced americano while he hums to the song playing from the shop’s radio.

  
  


It’s 3 o’clock in the summer afternoon. The sunshine is gradually seeping through the shop’s windows and lightly falling on the guitars on display and shelves and shelves of CDs and vinyls. Jongho has been working in the same music shop for over a year, yet this remains to be his favorite time of the day.

  
  


The bright light saturates every existing color in the shop, making the place look even more like home. Jongho smiles to himself before he takes a sip of his favorite coffee. He thinks there is no other place he would rather be.

  
  


It was over a year ago when it all started. As Jongho was preparing for his first year at the university and when he had begun to live on his own at the dorms, he decided he should look for a part-time job - just a little something that could help him pass the time. 

  
  


His own best friend, though, doubted it. Mingi told him he would not be able to enjoy it based on his own personal experience. According to him, it was just another thing to be added to the pile of works he would gain from college; cue all the cramming, sleep-deprived and caffeinated nights, and stress, and stress, and _stress._

  
  


Jongho, on the other hand, feared that his best friend might be right. So, at one point, he had let that thought go. He decided he would rather focus and prepare himself for the insurmountable amount of works to come.

  
  


However, it was as if the music shop from downtown had brought itself to him. 

  
  


It was when Jongho was walking around the city on his another day of preparing for college when he had passed by the shop only to stop on his steps and turn back around. There wasn’t much garish in the place, actually, but for some reason, it had caught his eyes. Maybe it was his undying love for music, something he holds with him since the very day he was born; or perhaps, it was just that he was _always_ meant to be there.

  
  


He was very lucky that, on the same day, there was a poster hung up by its door. The shop was apparently looking for part-timers. So, disregarding everything his best friend had told him, Jongho did not fret to give it a try. 

  
  


And so, over a year later, Jongho still sits there on the stool with a feeling of contentment in his heart. Sure, college works are truly no easy; Mingi was definitely right, but the shop was almost like his comforting embrace, a heavenly place where he would always wish to be after every stressful night.

  
  


Monday goes just like every other day. As it is a music shop, there really aren’t many customers here and there, just occasional visits of a few, sometimes only to check out CDs, but then never come back. That - well - is already expected and it’s honestly all fine with Jongho himself because that clearly means he can have a lot of time to go around the shop, test the turntable with different vinyls, try the guitars, and even sing along to the songs he plays.

  
  


Therefore, predicting there will be no one to come in, Jongho hops off the stool after he takes another sip from his coffee. He then goes to grab the guitar from his side, a content smile up on his face.

  
  


And it’s in that moment when the bell by the door rings, an indication that a customer has come in. Usually, Jongho would not have to be so worried about getting caught at times like this, when a customer would have to come in and see him playing one of the guitars up for selling. It has actually happened a lot of times already. He frets at first, but the more the times it happens, the lesser worried he becomes.

  
  


However, this Monday is nothing similar to the other days, apparently;

  
  


Because when Jongho looks over to the door and greets as usual, he sees two men. And one of which is - well - _fucking_ beautiful. 

  
  


Both of them are beautiful, actually. It’s just that the other guy with the perfectly blonde hair has caught his eyes the most for some certain reason. There’s something special about him and maybe his aura that must have allured him so bad; _so_ , so bad he later finds himself dropping the guitar to the floor, clattering sounds filling in replace of the comforting ambience of the shop.

  
  


“You okay?” Jongho hears a deep voice say. He squeezes his eyes shut in utter embarrassment before he picks up the guitar and places it back in its stand. He then stands back up right away and breathes, wishing some alien would come in and abduct him.

  
  


Unfortunately, there is no alien around, so he faces the _hella_ beautiful customers standing by the counter instead and nods, “Yeah. That-” Jongho scratches the back of his head “-that usually happens.”

  
  


The blonde one lets out a chuckle and - dear god - it sounds so beautiful as well. Despite being in the shop for over a year and hearing nothing else, but good and _good_ music only, Jongho thinks his laugh has just topped every other song and he might as well never be tired of hearing it. “Poor guitar then,” the guy comments and Jongho shyly smiles to himself.

  
  


“So, how can I help you?” Jongho asks as he props his intertwined hands on the counter, an obvious attempt to look rather professional and conceal whatever that had just happened a little while ago.

  
  


“Uh,” the other guy with the dark hair hums, “Yeah, I wanna buy strings for my electric guitar.”

  
  


“Oh. Nylon?”

  
  


The stranger blinks, his face looking in disbelief, before he bursts into light chuckles and says with an emphasis, “ _Electric_ guitar.”

  
  


“Oh.”

  
  


Jongho _mentally_ slaps himself as he bends down to the shelves, so he can look for the desired strings. He then grabs six packs and gently throws it across the counter. The dark-haired stranger takes them in his hands to check before he slides Jongho a cash.

  
  


“Thanks, man,” he says as he flashes Jongho a smile, to which the latter returns.

  
  


“It’s Jongho,” he replies, nodding while at the same time, slapping himself mentally once again as he thinks the sudden introduction is completely unnecessary.

  
  


The blonde one chuckles cutely before he points to his friend, “Seonghwa,” he says and then, points to himself, “Yeosang.” He smiles rather sweetly and Jongho must have felt his heart skip a beat if only _that_ is possible.

  
  


“ _Oh_ ,” Jongho mouths as he nods. Then, he waves them goodbye before he watches them leave the shop.

  
  


Maybe the sudden introduction isn’t so bad.

  
  


//

  
  


Tuesday. Jongho sits on his stool, his elbows propped up on the counter, and his hands frustratedly up against his eyes.

  
  


“Yeosang.”

  
  


His best friend, Mingi, visits the shop a day later only to hear Jongho repeatedly whining the same name all over again. It’s not that he hates it, though. In fact, he _enjoys_ it. He loves seeing the hopeless romantic Jongho, knowing the latter is often tough-looking, just like someone whose heart is made of stone. But, Mingi knows Jongho is very far from that. He can tell just by looking at him now.

  
  


“ _Yeosang_ ,” Jongho whines against the skin of his arm, “That’s his name.”

  
  


Mingi laughs as he ruffles his best friend’s hair, only for the latter to shake it off. “Why don’t you ask him out?” he asks in a challenging tone.

  
  


Jongho sits up and sends the other a glare. “It’s like you don’t even know who I am.”

  
  


“I know you so well,” Mingi smiles confidently,”And I know you _can_ ask him out.”

  
  


Throwing his hands up against his eyes once more, Jongho frustratedly shakes his head. “No, no. I can’t. He’s too pretty. I’d end up making a fool of myself.”

  
  


And yet again, Mingi laughs. He grabs the other by his arms to take his hands away from his eyes. Then, he fixes his gaze on him as he reassures, “No, you’re not. If you like him so much, give it a try.”

  
  


“What am I gonna say?” Jongho pouts, “We literally just met for a day and I’m already asking him out? That’s weird. I’m weird.”

  
  


“No, you’re not,” Mingi chuckles and then, pins Jongho’s arms down on the counter to stop him from hurting his eyes any further, “And it’s not weird. Just be you and give it a try!” he happily says, waving his arms in the air to cheer him up.

  
  


Jongho sighs, sounding hopeless but at least with a hopeful undertone. He purses his lips into a thin line before he nods and exhales once more. “Fine. I’ll try if he comes back, though.”

  
  


“Great!” Mingi exclaims, happily applauding and then, giving his best friend a gentle pat on the head only for Jongho to slap his hand away. “He will come back for sure,” he says with a reassuring smile up on his face.

  
  


Although Jongho doesn’t know how Mingi can be so certain, he ends up trusting his best friend anyway. He therefore finds himself looking forward to coming to work every day after he comes from the university, believing that, one of these days, the bell by the door will chime, the pretty stranger named Yeosang will come, and Jongho will ask him out;

  
  


_Probably._

  
  


//

  
  


Wednesday. And it has been a week later. Jongho is sitting by the old piano from the back of the shop when he hears the faint sound of the chimes. So, he quickly throws the cloth back on the instrument before he jogs his way to the counter.

  
  


“Welcome to Vinyls Cafe!” Jongho greets in between breaths as he glides through. He intertwines his hands together and then places them on top of the counter like he usually does.

  
  


When he looks over to the customer, he does not expect to see a familiar visage.

  
  


It’s the face he has been longing to see for the past week, but has never come back and has left Jongho hopelessly hanging until today. It’s the sweet smile his eyes have been looking for all along and it’s the bright laughter his ears have been wanting to listen to over every song.

  
  


It’s Yeosang. And he has come back to the shop today when, for the past week, Jongho has done nothing but whine while he misses the boy. The place has been awfully dark during the past couple days, but with Yeosang now back around, the music shop suddenly feels more like home again.

  
  


“For a minute there, I thought nobody was around,” Yeosang chuckles, shyly covering his mouth with his hand as he does so. 

  
  


“Oh,” Jongho pauses and blinks, “I was at the back, playing the piano.” He smiles sheepishly, even looking down to his hands when he does.

  
  


Yeosang tilts his head, surprised, as he tries to catch the other’s gaze. “You play the piano, too?” he asks, gaping.

  
  


And Jongho nods, his lips pursed into a thin line to stop himself from smiling any bigger; otherwise, he would - and yet again - make a fool of himself in front of him and he wouldn’t want that to happen despite how much it is likely to happen.

  
  


There’s something about simply having Yeosang’s presence before him that makes him feel so self-conscious, makes him _panic_ at least internally. And if Jongho doesn’t hold himself any better, his knees might as well just buckle down to the ground and his so-called pandora box of feelings might as well fly into the open. And Jongho wouldn’t want that. Not on a Wednesday. Not now.

  
  


“So,” Jongho starts again, breaking the short silence in between, “How may I help?” he asks as he tries his best to look into Yeosang’s eyes only to fail the last minute.

  
  


“Uh,” Yeosang hums in thought, his eyes fluttering in shock for a short while, “I’d like to buy a string.”

  
  


Jongho then bends down to the shelves where the packs and packs of strings usually are. He asks, “Which string, though?”

  
  


Yeosang hums again and Jongho hears the tips of his fingers knocking on the counter as he thinks, a beautiful rhythm if one asks him. “For the guitar,” he replies, but is sounding rather doubtful.

  
  


So, Jongho stands straight up again. Squinting his eyes, he glances over to the blonde boy. “Yeah, but which string?”

  
  


There goes another hum in thought and another rhythm from fingers against the countertop. Jongho stands and waits patiently for his response. Of course, he would not mind Yeosang taking his time. If he must, he can take all the time in the world if that’s how much it would take only for him to stay in the shop a little longer.

  
  


Then, Yeosang tilts his head questioningly and chuckles, “Aren’t they all the same?”

  
  


Jongho laughs heartily, sometimes even placing his hand on the stomach. Yeosang laughs along and Jongho can’t help but think that - _god_ \- God is so unfair for making everything about him beautiful.

  
  


“They vary from numbers 1 to 6,” he gladly explains as he slides six different packs of strings across the counter to show the curious boy.

  
  


“ _Oh_ ,” Yeosang mouths and then, suddenly bursts into audibly soft chuckles as he grabs one pack at a time for him to see, “Of course, I know that!” he exclaims, a very evident attempt on making himself appear confident before the music shop‘s worker, which - of course - is of no use at all. Jongho himself can tell that Yeosang is dumbfounded and shy and _that_ makes him more adorable; so adorable that he decides he should just play along.

  
  


Jongho then nods, a huge smile finally plastered up on his face. “So, which one?”

  
  


Yeosang grabs one pack of string with the number 6 printed on it and then, he raises it to Jongho’s eyes before he says, “This one. Since my birthday is in the sixth month. June 15th.” He laughs to himself while he hands Jongho a cash.

  
  


The latter can’t help but laugh along as well. “Then, which string should I buy? My birthday is on October 12th,” he replies while he takes the cash from his hand, fingers grazing against soft skin.

  
  


“Then, two 5th strings ‘cause 5 plus 5 is 10 and October is the 10th month,” Yeosang explains, even with hand gestures for elaboration.

  
  


But, Jongho only jokingly groans, waving his hands off as he grunts, “I hate math, okay?”

  
  


And it’s in that moment when it’s only their hearty laughter that can be heard all throughout the room, a sweet music playing over the mellow song faintly playing from the radio. And it is also in that moment when Jongho finds himself so lost in Yeosang’s smile and when it’s only his softest and brightest chuckles can be heard in his mind. 

  
  


It might be too early to tell. But, maybe, _just_ maybe, Jongho is head over heels for this man.

  
  


“I gotta go then. Thank you. See you again soon?” Yeosang says as he slowly backs away from the counter and to the door.

  
  


Jongho nods, reassuring, as he waves him yet another goodbye.

  
  


“See you,” he mutters, but to himself.

  
  


//

  
  


Thursday. And another week has passed. Jongho is sitting on his stool again, playing a song about a hopeless romance on his guitar when Mingi barges into the shop.

  
  


“You didn’t ask him _out?_ ” Mingi asks, gaping, as soon as Jongho is through with his Wednesday story.

  
  


The younger only and slowly nods, eyes fixed on the sixth string of the guitar while the tip of his thumb gently caresses it like a pet. It has probably been a week since Jongho began doing this to the same string again and again as if that would bring Yeosang back into the shop.

  
  


“Why didn’t you?” His best friend throws another question as he reaches over the counter to playfully slap his hand away from the strings.

  
  


“I don’t know,” Jongho whines and pouts, his cheek against the curve of the guitar, “I felt so lost and I only remembered I should ask him out when he was already out of the door.”

  
  


Mingi groans as he throws a palm over his face. “Why didn’t you run after him?”

  
  


Jongho sits straight up and throws a glare over his best friend as he exclaims, “That’s weird!”

  
  


“It’s romantic!”

  
  


“No, it’s not,” Jongho huffs before he returns to plucking a few strings, creating a melody out of nowhere, “Who knows, I might trip over something and make a fool of myself even more,” he adds.

  
  


Mingi sighs, his hands falling flat on the counter, causing for the other to flinch in an abrupt shock. “You always think that way, but you never even try,” he mumbles; yet it’s audible enough for Jongho to hear, but only for him to ignore.

  
  


An awkward silence fills in between the two. It is just then the faint music playing from the shop’s radio and the indistinct melodies Jongho plays on his guitar that resound throughout the small room. Jongho is thankful when the chimes by the door suddenly ring. It’s good to have something else distract him from his stupid feelings over a boy he barely knows.

  
  


However, it’s almost as if fate is toying him around. When Jongho looks from the guitar to the customer now standing by the counter, he sees no one else, but - of course - _Yeosang._

  
  


“Hi,” the blonde boy greets as he flashes him a small smile.

  
  


“Hey,” Jongho greets back before he looks over to Mingi with wide eyes. His best friend then silently gapes, instantly realizing that said customer is Jongho’s crush - the famous Yeosang whom Jongho can’t stop talking about everytime Mingi visits the shop. So, he knocks on the counter twice, a gesture that apparently wishes him good luck, before he backs away and disappears between shelves of CDs and vinyls.

  
  


“Is that…” Yeosang starts as he points to the back with his thumb, “your…” he continues hesitantly in a questioning tone.

  
  


“My best friend? Yeah,” Jongho nods, eyes round and curious, “Why?”

  
  


Yeosang sheepishly laughs to himself as he shakes his head, eyes fixed on his hands on the counter. “Nothing. It’s a good thing, though,” he comments, casual.

  
  


But, it puzzles Jongho even more, aggravating the poor boy’s curiosity, so he asks, “ _Good_ thing?”

  
  


He averts his gaze from the other for a while only to shake his head afterwards, putting his thoughts to the side regardless of the peaking curiosity rushing through Jongho’s head. “Nothing, really. I guess I’m just-” Yeosang pauses as he chuckles “-rambling. An annoying habit, really.”

  
  


“ _Oh_ ,” Jongho nods, agreeing even though a huge part of him really wants to know what the blonde boy meant, but at the same time, he thinks that maybe he is just being _too_ hopeful. “So, how may I help you?” he asks just as he always did since the first days.

  
  


“Right! Uhm,” Yeosang clasps his hands together before he brings them down on the counter, fingers knocking on the glass once again. Jongho is starting to think it may be some sort of a thinking habit for him, which he finds adorable anyway. “I’m thinking of finally buying an instrument. Which ones here do you think is the easiest to learn?”

  
  


Jongho hums as he turns around, eyes glancing over the variety of stringed instruments hanging by the wall. There go the guitars of different types, sizes, and colors, and the ukuleles. He then goes and grabs one of the ukuleles, the one in light, wooden brown color, and then carefully hands it over to the other as if it is his own child.

  
  


“I personally think ukuleles would be the easiest to learn as they only have four strings and all,” he chuckles shyly as he watches Yeosang gently study the instrument, soft fingers sliding along the curves, sometimes on the strings. Jongho doesn’t know how and why he finds himself so lost in that sight.

  
  


Nodding, Yeosang smiles as he exclaims, “I’ll take it then.”

  
  


“Right away?” Jongho questions in a high-pitched tone, eyes a little wider than usual, but when Yeosang glances at him with confusion apparent in his eyes, he clears his throat and instead, says, “I mean, okay. I’ll just pack it in its bag. Is this your first instrument?”

  
  


“Yeah. I’ve been wanting to learn something musically since weeks ago,” Yeosang replies, watching Jongho zip his ukulele into its bag.

  
  


“I thought you play the guitar or something,” Jongho giggles and hands him the bag while his other hand professionally works on pushing the cash into the drawer.

  
  


“Really?” Yeosang tilts his head to the side rather curiously as he adds, “What made you think so?”

  
  


Jongho shrugs. “You bought strings last week.”

  
  


And Yeosang titters before he purses his lips into a thin line, suddenly looking a little shy with his gaze fixed on the instrument bag. “That was for Seonghwa, I guess.” 

  
  


Jongho simply nods, dismissing all the questions he has in his mind, and watches Yeosang leave the shop instead for yet another time, just as he always did since the first days.

  
  


Mingi then pops out of the shelves, his hands raised above his head in disbelief. “What the _fuck?_ ”

  
  


But, Jongho can only give him an apologetic smile as he sheepishly shakes his head. He thinks he could _never_ do it.

  
  


_Never._

  
  


And the word seems to repeat itself in his head.

  
  


//

  
  


Friday. Jongho finds himself sitting by the piano at the back of the shop, his index finger landing on whichever keys, making a melody which - by the way - sounds terribly stupid.

  
  


And maybe it _is_ stupid and maybe the melody does reflect _him_. 

  
  


He is stupid for believing in Mingi and thinking he could ever ask someone as pretty as Yeosang out on a date. He is stupid for being totally head-over-heals for a guy he barely knows. He doesn’t even know his last name, doesn’t even know what he really likes (and Jongho is goddamn sure it is not music). He doesn’t know how old he is - what if he’s just a high school senior? Or what if he’s _years_ older than him?

  
  


But, most of all, Jongho is stupid for sometimes thinking that _maybe,_ just maybe, Yeosang likes him, too.

  
  


Jongho doesn’t know how he has obtained that hope in his hands. Perhaps, he has seen something with the way Yeosang smiles and chuckles here and there, or how the tips of his fingers make an unsteady rhythm against the glass counter, or just how he comes back to the shop every now and then to spend cash on things he probably wouldn’t need.

  
  


Or maybe, Jongho is really just nothing, but a fool.

  
  


In fact, he thinks there may be something between Yeosang and his friend, Seonghwa. Jongho is quite certain he has seen something with the way Yeosang smiled while he mentioned the name of his friend; it was shy and sweet, the same way Jongho would smile when he asks Yeosang how he may help him.

  
  


Jongho sighs, his back slouching. He presses on one key and holds it, the note resounding throughout the small storage room before it slowly fades.

  
  


Maybe, he should let the stupid feelings fade away.

  
  


After a few more notes, Jongho finally hears the chimes by the door ring - a sound that is already so familiar in his ears, but ever since Yeosang came, it begins to have a meaning. 

  
  


What a fool he is. How stupid could he be to still hope that it’s Yeosang who came right through that door.

  
  


He exhales once more and then stands up from the stool. He jogs back into the shop and behind the counter only to see no one there at all. He reckons the customer may be somewhere between the shelves or from the other corner of the place. Nevertheless, Jongho stays where he is and waits.

  
  


It’s in that moment when Jongho realizes something that was never there on the counter. It appears to be a cup, filled to its brim with iced americano. At first, he thinks it may be for someone else until he twists the cup around and sees the words: _for Jongho only! :)_

  
  


With a confused frown, Jongho scans the place, looking for who might have bought him this coffee. He would think it’s Mingi, but his best friend would never buy him coffee or at least be this quiet when entering the shop. So, he scratches that thought.

  
  


He studies the coffee in his hand, even hesitates to try and take a sip from it. After all, he should not take something he doesn’t even know where or whom it came from. For some time, he even thinks it could be poison, but;

  
  


“Don’t worry. That’s not poison,” a voice so familiar says. 

  
  


Startled, Jongho snaps his head up. His gaze then falls on a pretty blonde boy from a meter away, whose arms are securely hugging around a vinyl.

  
  


It’s Yeosang; with the ends of his lips curved up oh so shyly and sweetly. 

  
  


And all of a sudden, Jongho forgets all about the sad melodies and smiles back. “I know,” he says.

  
  


Yeosang walks over to the counter and hands him the vinyl.

  
  


“Is this all?” Jongho asks, still can’t tear the smile off his face.

  
  


And Yeosang shrugs as he says, “I ran out of things to buy from the shop.” Jongho nods, tittering as he beeps the vinyl. “Aren’t you going to ask me how you may help me?”

  
  


Confused, Jongho tilts his head and looks from the vinyl to the other. “Well, you said this is-”

  
  


“Just ask me,” he cuts him off, playfully rolling his eyes as he does.

  
  


Although Jongho is even more puzzled, he couldn’t help, but oblige. So, he clears his throat and gradually asks, “How may I help you?”

  
  


Yeosang smiles, shy and sweet, the same way Jongho does. The tips of his fingers slowly tap on the countertop for a while before he finally says, “It would really help me if you go out with me.”

  
  


_Okay._ Maybe Jongho is not so stupid at all.

  
  


“What?”

  
  


Rather, Yeosang whines and starts to cutely bounce on the spot, his hands balled into fists. Meanwhile, Jongho’s eyes are still wide and his mouth parted in shock. He refuses to believe the words that came from Yeosang’s mouth and the words about to come.

  
  


“I don’t know why, but when Seonghwa taught me to use that on you, I thought it sounded so cool. But now that I’m the one saying it, I sound so stupid,” he explains, his lips in a pout.

  
  


Jongho nervously chuckles, stammering another “W-What?”

  
  


Sighing, Yeosang starts, “I don’t know a heck about guitars or ukulele or just music in general; I just listen. But for some reason, I come back to this shop again and again only to impulsively buy stuff I don’t even need.” His fingers tap on the counter again, which now appears to the other as a nervous habit, complemented with the nibbling of his lower lip.

  
  


“I thought if I come back again and again that would hint you that I _like_ you and would tell you that: hey, you should ask me out. But you never did, so I’m here, rambling on only to ask you if you want to go out with me, too. If yes, take a sip from the coffee. If no, throw that vinyl on me. I don’t care.”

  
  


“What?” is - yet again - all Jongho could manage to say until Yeosang huffs. “I mean, I just can’t believe you would like me, too.”

  
  


Yeosang widens his eyes for a little while before he bursts into nervous chuckles, hands hovering over his mouth. “ _Too?_ ” he asks in disbelief.

  
  


“Yeah! The best friend you saw yesterday always helped me on ways to ask you out, but I tend to - I don’t know - get lost, so I end up just not doing it at all,” Jongho finds himself rambling on, the excitement rushing through his body now appearing obviously before the other boy. “I’m sorry I was really stupid and coward,” he adds.

  
  


But, the blonde boy only laughs, “And I’m sorry I’m just asking you out now.”

  
  


Jongho nods. “It’s okay,” he says as his hand wraps around the cup of coffee which stands perfectly still on the countertop, “But, I don’t think I want to waste more time,” he continues as he brings the cup to his lips and takes more than just a sip. 

  
  


The smile on Yeosang’s face grows bigger as he watches. When Jongho brings the cup back down on the top, Yeosang exhales, “ _God._ For a second, I was scared you would throw the vinyl on me.”

  
  


“I wouldn’t do that!” Jongho laughs as bright as a summer afternoon and as sweet as the music from the radio. Then, he smiles as he says, “I would never say no to you.”

  
  


Friday. _Well,_ this is just when it all begins.


End file.
